


A break-in (and a break-out)

by Stars_dreaming



Series: 365 MCU drabbles and oneshots [24]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_dreaming/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: You have been dating notorious mobster Sebastian Stan for a few months when you are taken out of your home with force - and you wait for your lover to come and save the day. Will he be on time?





	A break-in (and a break-out)

 

**I.**

He opens the door that leads to the living room, and his eyes catch the several men on their posts in the room, against the wall. Then he turns his head, and his gaze falls on you. Your beautiful locks shine because of the sun lightning them with its beams, and your porcelain skin looks as if it were of a doll. Your eyes flutter close for a moment before opening again, and then you lock eyes with him, and his heart skips a beat. You smile, showing your white teeth, and then you jump up, book forgotten and lost on the carpet, and you jump on him, your arms around his neck and your mouth on his and  _he is so in love with you._

"Did you miss me?" He asks you as he drops the heavy bags on the kitchen table, and you put your hands on your hips, parting your feet, and you grin. "Of course I didn't," you say proudly. "I'm perfectly capable of living on my own without you." He presses a kiss to your lips, and indulges in the sweet taste of your mouth. "About that," you say, pushing him away, "I need to go back to my apartment next Thursday, to pay the rent." He lifts an eyebrow. "I thought I told you I would handle that." His hands take your waist and pull you towards him. You let out a squeak and jump out of his grasp. 

"I know, I know," you tell him with a smile, moving further away from him. "But it would be a bit suspicious if a guy like you suddenly shows up at Carly's front door to tell her he's got the money to pay my rent." He has to admit that you are right about that. "And besides, I like being in that part of town." You open the fridge, and take out the carton of milk, pouring a bit in a glass. 

"You can come with me, if you'd like." He smiles as he steps closer to you, and buries his face in your hair. It smells like lemon with a hint of honey, fresh and sophisticated. "I'd love to," he murmurs, "but I have a job on Thursday." "That's alright!" You say in a cheerful voice. You press your lips on his earlobe. "If you just let me enjoy you for the rest of the week." You take the glass of the marble kitchen counter, and disappear to the living room. Sebastian purses his lips, and he contemplates going after you and pulling you towards the bedroom, but a buzz in the pocket of his jeans distracts him. 

He takes the call. 

"This better be good," he says into the phone. Robert laughs. "Of course it is!" He exclaims. "I got intel on those guys that attacked Scarlett and Elizabeth." "Tell me all about it," Sebastian says, and he puts his hand on the kitchen counter, looking out the window, where he can see you walk out the door, jump off the porch and greet his men with a big smile. 

"They have their base in Brooklyn," Robert tells him, "and I broke through their firewall. Turns out they've had more plans than just attacking your people. They want to break your people apart, and tear your territory to shreds to claim it for themselves." Sebastian frowns. "How big are they?" "Thirty, give or take," Robert asks, all nonchalance. "I'm not sure, though. They don't have many cameras installed, and their leader wears a mask at all times. Apparently he has a house in Staten Island." "Give me the address," Sebastian growls, and Robert chuckles on the other side of the phone. "And what will I get in return?" Sebastian sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to stay calm. "You'll get ten percent of the gaining of our next shipment." "I want fifteen," Robert says, and Sebastian almost slams his hand on the countertop. "Fine," he says with a tight voice, his eyes still locked on you, as you're swimming in the big pool in the yard. 

"179 Clifton Avenue, Staten Island, NY 10305," Robert says, and then the phone beeps. Sebastian slams his phone on the counter with full force. Then he takes out his other phone, and he quickly dials the number of his best friend: Anthony Mackie. "What's up?" Anthony cheerfully picks up the phone. "I need you to assemble a small group and take out a few people for me." "Anything for you, Sebastian," Anthony responds, "just give me the address and I'll be off." Sebastian does just that, and then he hangs up. 

Meanwhile, you receive a cocktail from one of his men outside, and you sip it, smiling gratefully. He decides to go outside for a second, to say goodbye to you. 

 

"Hey babe," you greet him with a smile, looking up from your book. "Hey." He pecks your lips. "I'm leaving for another job, and I'll be back tomorrow." "You're saying that I have to spend the night alone again?" You pout, and he chuckles. "Yes love, but only for this time. Tomorrow, I'm all yours." He leans in for another sweet kiss, and he can taste the alcohol on your tongue. 

"Have a good day," he says, and then he gets up and walks inside again, closing the doors. You turn to give him a cheeky smile, and he winks at you, before turning and disappearing from sight. 

 

**II.**

Humming, you open the door, stepping inside your apartment. You, as you always do, take a few minutes to enjoy the view you have through your windows, and put your keys down on the countertop, dropping your jacket on your couch. 

You don't come back very often, and you know Sebastian probably would like it better if you just let it go, but you want a place of your own in case anything goes wrong. You aren't in any critical stage of your relationship - you've only been dating him for about seven months, but you like having a back-up plan. And besides, you like the apartment. It is quiet, a bit away from the centre of the city, and it gives you all the inspiration you needed. 

There is a thin layer of dust on most of the items, but you know the cleaner would clean it up soon enough. 

It doesn't matter though. 

You've been spending more and more nights at Sebastian's house, surrounded by his men, and if you can believe his words, that will stay that way. Your apartment will be inhabited, but protected nonetheless. Normally, he would tell you to bring some men with you, but today everybody was working, and the girls that you normally go out with are on a mission in Phoenix.

 

You purse your lips as you rummage through your drawers. There are not a lot of clothes left, or any valuables for that matter, but you're sure that you left a dress in your closet, and you want it back, because there's a party this Saturday. Sebastian has asked you to go - or well, he practically begged you - and you want to surprise him with this dress. It's in his favourite colour - red - and the top is skin-tight, with a low cut V-neck, and a tight skirt that falls to the knees. He loves it when you wear sexy clothing, and you like seducing him on the way. 

You hold up the dress triumphantly when all of a sudden, you hear the front door open. It stays open as heavy footsteps enter your apartment, and your eyes grow big. What is happening? Casey would never just enter the apartment, and Sebastian knows that you need time for yourself sometimes, so he would never send his men to retrieve you. And even if he did, he would text you beforehand. 

You take out your phone, checking for messages, but there are none. Biting your lip, you slowly - as silently as you can - walk into the bathroom, and you close the door. Maybe you can try and keep them from knowing that you're here. 

When your thoughts jump back to your keys on the countertop and your jacket on the couch your heart sinks, and you quickly lock the door before taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub, where one day Sebastian sat while you were bathing. 

You remember his sweet smile, and his soothing, kind words, that made you fall in love with him. 

Will you ever see him again if these men get a hold of you? 

You've heard the stories about people getting caught, and you also know that being the girlfriend of notorious mobster Sebastian Stan does have its disadvantages. Disadvantage number one: many, many enemies. It's likely you'll get killed in the first hours. 

With shaking hands, you type a message to Scarlett. 

 

 

 

 

 

> _There are men in my apartment, and they're not Sebastians._
> 
>  

 

The message gets sent, and you take a deep breath, holding it in while you hear doors being opened. There are no voices, though. The men operate in silence. 

It will not take them long to reach the bathroom, you know that. You turn around, looking at the small window situated high in the wall. There is no way you'll fit through that in your sweater and jeans. Your eyes fall on the dress in your hands. Maybe... 

You quickly undress and drop all your clothing in the bathtub, and then you pull on the dress. It's not that comfortable, but you don't have time to make it comfortable, because you can already hear them going through your bedroom. Your breath quickens as you kick out your shoes, and step on the edge of the bathtub, reaching for the window. You're not that small, and you almost fall into the bathtub when you hear your phone buzzing. 

You curse softly, and finally you can open the window, but someone is already trying to open the bathroom door. There are really soft voices behind the door, and you can't hear what they're saying, so you try to lift yourself up by windowsill. 

Then the door slams open, and you feel a big hand around your leg. They pull you back, and you scream as your forehead hits the edge of the bathtub. Pain soars through your head, and you can feel blood trickling down your cheek. 

You land on the carpet, held down by a foot. 

"We have her," a voice growls, and then you see another foot. They kick you in the face, and everything fades to black. 

 

**III.**

"I don't know Sebastian, I just got a text from her saying that there are men in her apartment and they're not ours. She hasn't texted me after that." Sebastian slams his hand on the wooden table. His people look up in shock. Normally, he's very cool and collected, but right now, his girlfriend has been taken away and god knows what they're doing to her while he is here debating if he should go after her. 

"We need to go after her." Surprisingly, it's Chris who says that. Sebastian nods. "But how? They were smart enough to leave her phone in her apartment," Scarlett intervenes. Elizabeth hums. "We could go there and search the entire place for clues. Maybe it's those guys that I went after last week," Anthony says, "I found their house, and I've only been waiting for orders. We could check that out." "They would never put a girl they kidnap in a house like that Anthony," the other Chris points out, "I think we should check the abandoned warehouses by the edges of the city." Anthony glares at him. Before it can escalate, Sebastian holds up his hand. 

"We'll do both. Chris and I will go with Anthony for now, while Pratt takes Scarlett and Elizabeth with him. Alright?" Everybody nods, and leaves the table. Sebastian sighs and puts his head in his hands. He doesn't know what to do. You could be hurt, or worse, dead. They could be torturing you right now, asking you about things you don't know the answer about. And the mobs are not forgiving or merciful at all. They will kill you just to get to him, he knows that. And he wants to save you as quickly as possible. The past seven months have been wonderful, and he wants to experience those months time and time again if he can, because he can't lose you. Not now. 

He _loves_ you. You're this wonderful human being, whom he thought was not going to let herself get involved with the mob just for him, and you did. Everybody thought you wouldn't even hold it out for a month, but you did. You're everything he wants. Everything he needs. And yes, of course he can live without you, but he doesn't _want_ to. 

He can't imagine what his life would be like if you were dead. Empty, probably. At least like that for a while. And he would try to not feel anything. Which is wrong. And now he does want to feel. He wants to feel you in his arms, and he wants to feel your warm, soft lips against his own, and he wants to feel your soft hair, and smell it, and he wants to bury his face in the crook of your neck and press featherlight kisses to your skin. 

What if you're scared? What if they rape you? What if they hurt you in ways unimaginable? What if- his thoughts are cut short by a hand on his shoulder. He looks up, into the soft face of Elizabeth. She smiles at him, but he can see the worry and fear in her eyes. "We'll find her," she tells him, "we will find her. I promise you, Sebastian." 

 

They enter the house with twenty men (and women), and take out all of the people they meet in the hallways. Their leader isn't there, however, and Anthony uses that to terrify his right hand. 

"Are you holding a girl right now? Are you holding her captive somewhere?" Anthony asks, and Sebastian watches as the boy screams out in agony when Anthony cuts in his soft skin. 

He doesn't say anything, however. Sebastian only sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose and wishes Scarlett were here. She would know how to make him talk. 

His phone rings, and he picks up immediately. It's Elizabeth. 

"We found her," is all she says, "I'll text you the address. But you need to come as quickly as possible."

Sebastian takes a deep breath. Anthony looks at him with a questioning gaze. "They found her." His best friend nods. "What do we do with this one?" He points at the boy in the seat, who is breathing quickly. Sebastian shrugs. "I don't care. Shoot him or something. As long as he stops breathing today." Anthony grimaces as Sebastian walks out of the room.

 

**IV.**

You wake up with a pounding headache. Your view is foggy, and you can faintly make out a pair of legs in front of you. With a soft groan, you lift your head, and blink a few times, to meet a face with wrinkles, a big nose and deformed lips. From his eyebrow, over his eye and into his neck runs a thick scar, pulling the skin together in such a way that it makes him look scary. 

The man grins. "Do I scare you, little lady?" He asks, and you turn your face away, to avoid looking at him. You don't want your face to reveal how much fear is coursing through your body right now. 

What are they going to do to me? Are they going to torture me? Are they going to ask questions that I don't know the answer to? Is Sebastian going to be here? Is he coming to save me at all? And if he will, will he be on time? 

The man hits you on your cheek, and you hissed in pain. Then he caught your chin and turned your head so that you had to face him. You want to spit in his face, but decide against it. He looks like he wouldn't be scared to shoot someone. Sebastian does too, your mind whispers. 

"Now, little girl, it's time we ask you some questions, isn't it?" He asks, and he pulls out a knife. You shiver visibly, and try to move on the chair, but your arms are tied together, and your legs are tied to the chair itself. You lick your lips and let your eyes wander through the room. The ceiling is high, with big windows, and everything is made out of concrete. It looks like an abandoned warehouse from the inside. That probably means you're still in the city. 

Apart from the man in front of you, there are only a few men in the building. They are all heavily armed, but as far as you can see, they look relaxed, and not very alert. 

You feel a sharp sting in your cheek, and gasp. 

"Let's start," the man says, "with your name." 

He presses the cold knife into your cheek, making a shallow cut. You swallow, eyes on his face, wide with fear. 

"Y- Y/N," you stammered, "Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N." 

He smiles. It's not a smile that reaches his eyes. 

"How long have you been Stan's whore?" 

You bite your lip. "I'm not his whore," you hiss, and then you squeak, because he makes a deeper cut in your cheek. 

"Answer the question, little girl," he says sweetly. You want to close your eyes and pretend it's all a dream. 

"S-seven months," you say, and you close your eyes, feeling the metal leave your cheek. Then there is a stinging pain in your cheek, and you can feel blood trickling down your cheek, into your neck. Inwardly, you curse of the pain. 

Then a slap echoes through the building, and your head lolls to the side because of the impact. 

"A whore for seven months, that's pretty long, isn't it? But I can see where that's coming from. You are really pretty," the man continues, and then you can feel his hand on your body, and there is no way to stop the tears anymore. 

"N-no," you hiccup as he tears into the dress with his knife. "N-no." He slaps you, again, and you think that if he goes on like this, you can get used to the warm, stinging pain in your face. 

"Did I say you could resist?" He asks, and you open your eyes. He lets you go, and you choke back a sob. "Now, little girl, don't cry." He wipes your cheeks dry with a tissue, and when he pulls it back it's red with blood. He smiles slyly. "Great. Alright, little girl, I'm a bit hungry now. I'm going for lunch-" his speech is interrupted by the shattering of glass and gunshots ringing through the building. The man looks up, alarmed, but doesn't have much time to react. He looks at you for a moment, considering if he should take you with him, but he's distracted by a few men running into the building. 

You can't help but let your breath go, relieved to see Scarlett and Elizabeth running in, with Sebastian and Anthony behind them. 

There are several men and women with them whom you recognize, and they make quick work of the armed men. Meanwhile, Sebastian and Anthony walk in your direction, but the man with the scar reacts fast, and pulls out his knife, swiftly putting it against your throat. The two stop walking. "Drop the weapon, James," Anthony says on a dangerously low tone. You've only seen him as a joker and someone who's always positive, and this side is something entirely new. "We've got everyone caught," Sebastian continues, pointing at the dead men on the ground. 

The man with the scar grunts. "And still, the best prize is this one," he says, pressing the knife deeper into your skin, and you make a soft sound in alarm. Then, a gunshot rings through the room.

 

**V.**

There is blood trickling down your temple, and dried blood on your cheek, around the edges of a wound that is obviously made with a very sharp knife. Sebastian doesn't know exactly what had happened after Scarlett shot your kidnapper. He only knows that someone pushed you in his arms, and that he was flanked by Chris and Anthony to the car, where he drove away as quickly as possible. 

Now the girls are trying to clean up the mess as good as possible, and Chris and Anthony are taking care of the house at Clifton Avenue, leaving him alone with you. You're trembling in his arms, with tears still rolling down your cheeks, and whimpering as he puts you down on the couch. "Just stay here baby, I'll be right back," he whispers, pressing a kiss to your forehead before motioning to his men that they need to watch you. 

Upstairs, he prepares a hot bath for you, with a bit of lavender oil and flower petals that Elizabeth had put in one of the drawers. He lays down a few towels, and takes some pants and a sweater out of his own closet for you, and then he rummages through the drawers that you use when you stay over, where he picks out simple cotton underwear.

He carries you upstairs, all the while whispering that it's going to be okay, and that no one's going to hurt you. He carefully puts you on the edge of the bathtub, and slowly peels the dress off your body. You start sobbing now, clinging to him. He notices a part of the dress is cut, and he doesn't need to research anything to know what has happened. Pushing his anger away, he takes you in his arms, and rocks you back and forth. 

"It's going to be okay angel, you're going to be alright. He's gone now, and he's not going to hurt you, I promise," he whispers into your ear. When you're a little calmer, he strips you down completely, and his eyes trail over the bruises on your body, and the cut on your cheek. He touches it, and you flinch. "That's going to be a nasty scar baby," he whispers, "I'm sorry." You look at him with sad eyes, but don't say anything. He smiles sadly. "I'll wash you, alright?" 

He helps you sit down, and very carefully cleans your face. You flinch, but don't move away, and don't make a sound. Then, he washes your body, caressing your skin and whispering sweet words. You seem to relax in the steaming water, leaning against the wall with your head and closing your eyes. 

Sebastians hands are warm and soft, and he has an endless stream of comforting words on his tongue, while the warm water makes your head fuzzy in a good way. 

 

Afterwards, he dries you with a soft towel, and dresses you in his clothes. You smile at him as he pulls his shirt over your head. "Thank you," you whisper. Your voice is hoarse. "I'm so sorry, Y/N," he says with a sorrowful look in his eyes, "it was all my fault." You shake your head. "It wasn't. I knew what I was getting into. And besides, I'm here now, aren't I?" He smiles, touching your cheek. 

 

Later, when the two of you are in bed, and everything seems to be solved, Sebastian presses his face in your neck. "I love you," he mumbles, "Te iubesc, Y/N." You turn around to face him, careful to keep your head up in a way that the wound on your cheek won't be pressed against the white pillows. He's looking at you with so much love you can feel your heart burst. You press a kiss to his lips. "I love you too, Sebastian." He smiles as you lay your head on his chest, and you close your eyes. The rain is trickling down the windows, and there is a soft thunder in the distance, but with Sebastian's arms around you, you feel as safe as you can be. 


End file.
